1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to air chucks for tire pressure gauges inflation devices, and the like, and, more specifically, to a versatile air chuck capable of being easily converted for use with different types of valves.
2. Prior Art
As many bicycle enthusiasts can attest, makers of tire pressure gauges and inflation devices have yet to develop a satisfactory air chuck for a tire gauge that can be quickly and easily converted for use with both Presta valves, also known as French-type valves, and Schrader valves, also known as U.S.-type valves. A Presta valve has a thin, small diameter threaded valve stem, and a core that floats. A small nut is secured to the top of the floating core, and the core extends outwardly of the threaded valve stem. By contrast, a Schrader valve has a relatively large diameter valve stem and an interior, spring loaded valve core. One form of tire pressure gauge that can accommodate both Presta valves and Schrader valves utilizes a T-shaped air chuck, with one side adapted to fit a Presta valve and another side adapted to fit a Schrader valve.
Another version of an air chuck that can be used with both Presta valves and Schrader valves is one that employs multiple parts that are rearranged by the user. These parts include a grommet having a relatively larger hole on one side and a relatively smaller hole on the other side, a reversible pin that can be faced outwardly, toward the grommet, or inwardly, away from the grommet, and an end cap.
In order to use the tire pressure gauge with a Schrader valve, the user unscrews the end cap, removes both the grommet and reversible pin, orients the reversible pin so as to face outward, toward the grommet, orients the grommet so that the relatively large hole faces outward, toward the end cap, and then reassembles the air chuck by securing the end cap to the tire gauge, with both the grommet and reversible pin secured inside.
When it is desired to reconfigure such an air chuck for use with a Presta valve, the user unscrews the end cap, removes both the grommet and reversible pin, orients the reversible pin so as to face inward, away from the grommet, orients the grommet so that the relatively small hole faces outward, toward the end cap, and then reassembles the air chuck by securing the end cap to the tire gauge, with both the grommet and reversible pin secured inside.
The manipulation of small parts necessary to change such an air chuck from accommodating a Presta valve to accommodating a Schrader valve, and vice-versa, proves to be tedious for the user and the small end cap, grommet, and reversible pin are prone to falling on the ground, rendering them easy to lose. When any of these small parts is lost, the device to which the air chuck is connected is incapacitated.
There are several types of air pumps that attempt to accommodate both Presta valves and Schrader valves. Some of these air pumps include mechanisms to facilitate changing from accommodating a Presta valve to accommodating a Schrader valve without having to disassemble the air pump. However, these mechanisms are complex, frequently requiring multiple parts including levers and springs. These mechanisms result in a product that is of a significant size, rendering them undesirable for use in portable devices, which bicyclists prefer to be very compact in size and lightweight.
Thus, it would be desirable for an air chuck to accommodate both Presta valves and Schrader valves, and to easily and readily convert for use with either type of valve without requiring disassembly of the air chuck, and without the need for extensive mechanisms to facilitate such conversion. The manner in which these and other desirable features are achieved is demonstrated in the following Summary, Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment, and the drawings.